The Red String That Binds
by Hyatt Alistar
Summary: Discontinued and being rewritten in an almost completely new way. The ideas have been taken and changed. I'll keep up these three chapters for those that want to read them. Keep a look out for, Twisted Knots! Coming out soon!
1. Distant Echo of Wild Beasts

**Disclaimer** – I will only put this up once. I do not own Harry Potter and company. This is after all FANFICTION dot net. So, it is pretty obvious I didn't make the Harry Potter series, but if I did it wouldn't be for children and there would be a lot of gay boy sex. Mkthanxbai! ;D

**Full Summary** – Harry Potter is the mate of Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts' first veela in years. Why is Harry in such bad shape? The Order of the Phoenix is not at its best and the war is just around the corner. How will Harry defeat the dark lord in these conditions?

**Pairings** – (Draco)x(Harry)(Blaise)x(Hermione)(Ron)x(Pansy), & (Sirius)x(Remus)

**Warnings** - Friendly!Slythreins, Evil!Dumbledore, and boy love.

**Rating**– Really I honestly don't know. For now M-rated. We all know how Veela fics can go. ;D Bow-chicka-bow-wow.

**Author's Note** – Well, I told you guys that I would be writing a story. Here it is my pride and joy, for now. This was started way back in like the eighth grade and I just improved it, a lot. I don't know if it really is all that better than before though.

* * *

**The Red String That Binds**

...Chapter One...

_Distant Echo of Wild Beasts

* * *

_

Green eyes that resembled giant emeralds looked around the empty train car with fear and anxiety, glittering and glazing over. The eyes shut and were covered with shaking hands. It wasn't just his hands that were shaking for he was shaking all over. You could practically smell the fear coming off him in waves. Messy black locks covered the shaking hands as the boy tilted forwards and his frail small body only increased its shaking.

He felt a cold grip that surrounded his heart and he was confused as to why. The pain was trying to swallow him whole. Things were looking grim when it came to the life of Harry Potter, again. He just decided he was the unluckiest person in the wizarding and muggle world.

A red headed boy decided at that moment to slide open the door with a sudden smack. His best mate had to be in this boxcar of the train, it was the last one, if not where else could he be? The sound made the boy in question whimper and fall off his seat he was leaning forward in and curl up into fetal position on the floor. A girl with brown curls to the middle of her back ran pass the boy with red hair.

"Did you find him Ro-" She stopped mid sentence at the sight of the cowering black haired boy.

"Harry!" She was at his side before the red head could even react to the sight of his friend who was obviously in a lot of pain. Harry was in pain and he just wanted everything to stop moving so much. To him everything was spinning and he was starting to feel sick to his stomach. The girl's brown eyes were full of worry and her brown curls bounced with her sudden movements of looking back and forth between the black and red haired boys. He settled her full attention on Harry as Ron moved slowly to stand over the two on the floor of the boxcar room.

"Is it your scar?" She asked frantically in a low voice to the fetal positioned teen. Here they were not even at school yet and this year's problem was already showing its ugly face. Could life just give the poor boy a break once in a while? Harry gave a little whimper and choked back a no. Didn't think so.

"Hermione, what is wrong with him?" The girl sighed and looked at her clueless boyfriend.

"I don't know Ron. If it isn't his scar what could it be?" Ron frowned and looked helpless and angry. He hated being helpless, especially if it had anything to do with one Harold Potter.

"Please don't yell…" Hermione and Ron looked in farther concern at their friend.

"But Harry, we aren't yelling." The small body started to shake more violently and the held back tears won as Harry started crying. Hermione watched the heartbreaking scene of tears rolling down the blotchy pale cheeks. Now, this was odd because Harry never cried when people were around. It was an unspoken promise to him self, that he had made before he knew he was a wizard. All the same, he was crying freely at the moment. This pain made the pain of his scar in the past seem like a pleasure cruise.

"'Mione?" Came from the crumpled form of Harry.

"Harry, what's going on?" She tried to rub his back in a smoothing motion, but as soon as she touched him he screamed and shrank away from her touch. Terrified by the reaction she got from him, she jumped back and fell away from Harry. Ron shifted from foot to foot and held out a hand for Hermione to take to help her up. Hermione stood up and stood at her boyfriend's side for comfort as they both watched their best friend for clues on what to do.

The witch's brain was working in over drive to figure out what was wrong. It wasn't his scar? Was it something to do with his aunt and uncle? This seemed too great of pain to have been caused by Harry's stupid family. Did he somehow hurt himself, maybe with a spell or something? Hermione knew that he had, in the past, had some rather questionable injuries that he would talk about that she just knew had to have been caused by himself.

"I don't understand what is wrong. Harry?" She was tearing up and her jaw was clinched shut to stop her self from crying. It was unjust for this much pain to be forced on one boy. He was only sixteen! What if he was hurting himself for the past things that hurt him? She was just getting her self more worked up. Ron and Hermione had been worried about him all summer long. They had sent him letters but not received any back. They had told the order but they said that Harry was fine and not to worry and that they had a tight watch over him.

Now, Harry was in so much pain that if anyone touched him he would scream. Tight watch? It didn't look like it now. Hermione berated her self for listening to the bunch of idiots that told her that Harry was quite all right. She should have listened to her instincts. How did this happen? Had the order really lied to them? Hermione, gaining her senses back, turned around and started walking out of the boxcar and tagged Ron with her.

"What are you doing? We have to stay with Harry! Something is wrong!" Ron started to yell. Obviously confused.

"We can't even touch him Ron. What are we going to do, stare at him and hope for the best?" Hermione frowned and started looking around with the intensity of a mother lion on the prowl for creatures that dared to have hurt her cubs. She opened a door with great force dragging a trying to keep up Ron behind her. Everything came to a halt before Ron could reply or stop himself from colliding into Hermione's back. He straightened up and stood back from her, but then Pansy Parkinson slammed into Hermione whose back then hit Ron's chest and all three fell to the floor. Pansy was panting and her black eyes glared at the two Gryffindor. She didn't have time for the lions at the moment!

"Watch where the hell you are going!" She pushed herself up and ran a hand threw her straight black hair that stopped a little past her shoulders. She had a frown on her wine red lips that stood out from her deathly pale skin.

"Well, it would help if you took your own advice!" Hermione yelled back. She was starting to feel the panic rise in her chest again. Harry had something wrong with him and Pansy was going to try to fight with her?

Oh hell no.

"Hermione calm down fighting with her won't help Harry." Taking a few calming breaths she nodded her head at Ron. He was right, for a change, it was ironic that he was the voice of reason seeing how she was usually the one telling him to calm down.

"I know, I'm just worried about Harry. We have to go find someone to help us." Pansy perked up on this note, Harry was ill? Ron frowned when he saw that she seemed to want to know more about Harry's condition. Hermione stood up when Ron stuck out his hand for her to grab to help her up from the floor after he himself had gotten up. Hermione was a little taller then Pansy so she took a step towards the amused girl so that she had to look down to meet eye to eye.

"What is that look for?" Pansy merrily stepped back and crossed her arms over her chest in a calm manner.

"What is wrong with Potter?" Her voice seemed off handed and not really caring in the slightest. Ron then started to get antsy. Why would any friend of Malfoy be wondering about Harry's health? Hermione was on the same line of thought.

"I really don't think it is any business of yours." Hermione then put her nose in the air and crossed her own arms over her chest. Ron stood with a frown on his face and his shoulders slumped.

"I think it is, if it has to do with why my dear Draco is…sick himself." She glared at the know-it-all in front of her.

"Malfoy is sick, too?" Ron asked lamely, he clearly didn't catch the pause in her sentence. Pansy nodded slowly amazed that even with her slip up the Gryffindor still didn't catch on to that fact wasn't completely true. She however felt she should clear things up a bit because she could tell the girl Gryffindor was about to start firing off questions.

"Well, I don't know how to describe it but as an illness. I don't have to tell you anything other than that. Tell me what is wrong with Harry." The Slytherin girl narrowed her eyes. Hermione rolled her eyes and Ron was practically growling at the girl. Why did she think they would follow an order from her?

"Why should we tell you when you were so vague to us?" Ron stayed calm and collected.

"I might be able to help him." Pansy didn't look like she thought Ron was capable of being calm or collected, let alone be both at the same time.

"Why would you do that and how?" Hermione asked with an amused raised eyebrow. The other girl's answer should be good, she thought.

"I have my wa-" Before Pansy could finish her sentence a loud slam and heavy panting came from behind her. Draco Malfoy could be seen breaking away from three pairs of arms that were holding him back and falling to the floor to crawl animalisticly from a compartment with storming gray eyes that flashed a kind of metallic blue in certain lights. Pansy gasped and ran to his side only to be pushed out of the away of wherever Draco was crawling to, her back hitting a wall hard. He looked above and beyond pissed.

"I. Mine. Mate. NOW. Mine. Mine. Mine." Draco didn't look like himself at all. He wasn't his usual pristine clean cut and standing tall self and Hermione pointed out fangs and pointed ears to Ron. Ron's jaw was wide open. The two Gryffindor said simultaneously, "A veela?"

The two were really worried now. Hermione was going threw the lists of books in her mind and opening each one, running threw hundreds of pages per second, thanks to her photographic memory. Ron was staring blankly as Pansy tried to get near her best friend only to be pushed away again and again. Honestly it looked very painful, the way her back hit the wall each time. Ron was starting to think her spine was going to break the next time she hit the wall of the train.

Draco sniffed at the air and started for the back of the train, the wild look in his eyes ever present. The shirt he was wearing was getting tighter as two lumps on his back started to grow and ripped the shirt open as two great emerald and black feathered wings tore out of the pale teens back in one fluid and painful moment.

"Great goddess above-" Hermione stood stock-still as her brain came to a sudden stop.

"I think the genius gets why I think I can help with your problem." Pansy frowned as she winced while rubbing at her abused back. She was going to have multiple bruises and she was so going to give him an earful when he was back to his normal frame of mind. She watched as her best friend crawled around on the ground like an animal searching for food, giant wings spread above him as he did so. He was looking more feral then he had when they forced him on the train with the help of their wands.

"Harry couldn't be-" Hermione was still in shock.

"He couldn't be what Hermione?" Ron had a confused look on his face. He didn't put things together to quickly. Pansy rolled her eyes at him.

"Harry might be Draco's mate you thick headed mule!" Pansy yelled in frustration. Ron tried to argue with her before he remembered what she said and blanched. Harry? His best friend? Harry? No, No, No, No! There was no way! He snorted. Harry wasn't even gay…right?

He never really was with any girls (Cho didn't count).

"Yeah, right. You don't think Hermione-?" He looked at his other best friend and girlfriend with concerned eyes. Hermione just stood still and shook her head yes. Harry had told her about two years ago that he was gay. It wasn't that shocking to her in that category but Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? The boy that he had been fighting with since first year Malfoy?

"Harry is showing signs of being his mate." Ron looked like someone killed his new puppy. Hermione just looked put out. All the fast thinking had given her a headache.

"All we can do is follow Draco and see where he goes. He feels his mate's pain. That is why he is so out of it and going a bit crazy." The three followed the blonde at a fair distance. He stopped in front of the door that Harry was behind.

When he tried to open the door it wouldn't move. This just made his panic and anger rise. He growled and his hair seemed to be standing on end with the held in anger and his wings fluttered and flapped wildly. He flicked his wrist at the door sharply and it flew open, almost ripping it off its hinges with the raw wandless magic. After a moment it really did fall off the hinges in a delayed reaction to the rough treatment from the irate male veela.

Draco pulled himself into the room and crawled to Harry, who was still curled up in fetal position and was shivering from the pulsing pain that went through his body, but appeared to have fallen asleep. He sniffed around Harry and leaned over his body and closed in on Harry's forehead where his famous scar was. He rubbed his nose over it slowly and his whole body slumped over beside Harry's, his wings sagged down to the floor of the boxcar compartment. His eyes fluttered closed and when he opened them they were their normal steel-silver color. His eyes were sad and lonely as they stared straight in front of him. He watched Harry's face as it contorted in pain and agony.

"Potter." He knew that others were now in the room and felt intense protectiveness from his inner veela. Turning around he faced Pansy, Hermione, and Ron. He snorted out hot air like a mad bull. He was more looking at Ron than bothering with the females in the room. It appeared that the frantic feral look was gone but Draco was still not his normal self.

"Shit, Ron he sees you as a threat. You may want to get out of his vision." Hermione nodded her head at Pansy and dragged a protesting Ron away from the doorway. He didn't want to leave Harry alone with two Slytherin that hated Harry. If harm came to him…

In the room, Pansy smiled at Draco and nodded her head to him. He recognized her as his friend so he gave her a fanged smile and growled at her dismissively. She bowed her head to him submissively and left Draco with his sleeping mate. Closing the door after herself, she leaned on the door and let out a heavy sigh.

So, it really was Potter, she thought.

Hermione and Ron peeked around the corner at Pansy and she nodded that they could come over again. Pansy looked tired and Ron felt a little bit of sympathy for her. He buried the sympathy for the Slytherin in disgust and pulled Hermione closer to himself. Pansy made a sniffling noise and that brought Hermione back from her thoughts about Harry and Draco. Despite the fact the Slytherin had never been that kind to her she was a caring person by nature, so she couldn't stop herself from pulling away from Ron and leaning against the door next to Pansy.

"Why are you crying?" Pansy shook her head from side to side and wiped her eyes clean of the salty water coming from her eyes. It wasn't proper to cry in public, but at the moment she really didn't care.

"He just scared me. I knew about him being a veela but I didn't think that he would find his mate so soon or have to for that matter. He was going absolutely crazy." Hermione nodded and crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't feel completely comfortable with leaving Draco in the room alone with Harry.

"I don't know if it is anywhere near the truth but are you in love with Malfoy?" Pansy laughed at Hermione. She whipped the new tears away and smiled at Hermione.

"I sure do love him, but in a sisterly or motherly way. I'm always mothering my Draco." Hermione could relate. People asked before she and Ron were going out if she and Harry were dating. She had a relationship with Harry like Pansy had with Draco. She was starting to see that Pansy wasn't really all that bad. Sure she was a Slytherin but Hermione wasn't stupid enough to think that just based on that fact alone someone could be completely bad.

Thinking back to another Slytherin, that more or less showed her that not all Slytherin's were bad, she wondered where Blaise was. They had been partners for numerous class projects because they always seemed to have the same classes. Blaise was like herself in the fact that he read a lot and was, to most people's surprise, extremely smart. Unlike Hermione he didn't get noticed for it like she did.

"Where are the other Slytherins in your group?" Pansy frowned for a minute before perking up.

"Oh, you mean Blaise, Greg, and Vince?" Hermione nodded. Ron perked up at the question, because he had been wondering something along the same lines.

"Oh, I'm sure they are all around here somewhere. They were supposed to be watching Draco, while I was gone. I guess Draco was too strong for them in his will to get to Harry. Ever since Draco came into his veela powers he has gotten not only stronger in magic but also physically." Hermione came to a conclusion when Pansy was done explaining.

"Let's make a truce Pansy. I don't know about you, but I don't think there ever was a reason for us not to get along, other then us being in rival houses. To me that is childish, plus I'd say we will be spending a lot of time together, due to the fact Harry is Draco's mate." Pansy seemed to think for a moment before nodding with a smile. Ron didn't seem to be apposed to the idea and Hermione was glad he was being very adult about the situation.

"I was just mean to you to keep up appearances. I never was one of the hard core muggle haters. Draco isn't either. He has to put on an act for his father and from what I've seen Blaise isn't apposed to muggles either. One time I saw Blaise-" Just then an apricot colored hand covered her mouth.

"I think that is a good place to stop for now, Pansy, dear." Blaise's rich Italian accented voice rang threw the hall of the train. Hermione nearly fell over in surprise. He had gotten much taller since last year. He must be over six foot now, she thought.

"Hello Blaise." She smiled at him.

"Hey 'Mione." Ron frowned at the handsome Italian. He had every right to be jealous because Blaise was every bit the tall dark and handsome Prince from those fairytale books with his wealth and strong Zabini family background. Pansy shoved his hand off of her mouth. She gave him a glare before a kiss on the cheek and then turned back to Hermione.

"Now that we have a truce I'll have a girl to talk to. It gets a little tiring only having guy friends. Now that I think about it, you've had only guy friends as well." Hermione nodded. They both gave knowing looks and sighed together before laughing together. As the two laughed together Blaise and Ron didn't talk to each other. Blaise was looking at the door with enough intensity to burn a hole through it.

"Potter is his mate." He was making a statement but Ron answered anyway.

"Yeah and he kicked us all out of the room." Blaise nodded his head to the shorter boy.

"I completely understand why. He has finally found his mate and Harry must have been in some unstable condition for Draco to go off the deep end like he did and seeing other people around him while his mate is unstable makes him think that they are a threat. He probably thinks you're going to steal his mate away from him." Ron hadn't thought of it like that. He turned away from the group and put a hand to his head. Too many things were happening all at once. Draco and Harry were mates, Pansy is now a friend, Blaise is a friend apparently too, and he thought Blaise and Hermione were a little to close to have just started being friends. He knew they were on friendly terms but he didn't know they were in fact actual friends.

"I wonder what is going on in there…" Hermione pondered out loud.

Inside of the said room things were tense. With Harry asleep Draco had time to think about what was going on and calm down without anyone around to activate his veela rage. He was now able to notice just who his mate's identity was. Harry Potter. He slumped forward shadowing his eyes with his blonde locks. His enemy had him in the most vulnerable position. He would die if Harry decided that he wasn't good enough to be his mate. He couldn't hate him either way. His heart had made the decision for him.

He had always known he was gay. He never really disliked Harry. He had been the one to offer his hand in friendship at first and be turned down. Then again he would have turned himself down if he had asked himself the way he did. He was a great prick when he asked Harry because his father was near and he had to act how his father wanted him to or it would mean great pain for him.

His family was a complete joke. His mother was as vain as her name suggested and his father was a bastard that licked the bottom of Voldemort's boots. His childhood had consisted of an empty room and him sitting in the middle with books surrounding him. He had to be the smart, cool, calm, and collected Malfoy that his father expected him to be, even at three years of age. He smiled at the thought of himself all those years ago. He really had grown into a prick but in his fourth year he had wizened up and decided he was going to completely disobey his death eater father, just without him knowing he was. He was now going to be a seventh year student and he had perfected the ways of defying his father without being detected by pretty much anyone but his close Slytherin friends that were more than happy to be defiant with him.

He looked down at Harry.

He probably knew that Harry was his mate all along. He just subconsciously locked the information away from himself. All to protect himself from his father's hate and his father's master. Things just added up to ways to separate himself from Harry. He got back to his knees in front of his mate and as his wings rose back up from the floor they retracted back into his back and left only two vague white scars on the skin of his back as he brushed the bangs from in front of Harry's sleeping eyes away. He looked at peace now. The pain was gone from his face and now only pure exhaustion still lingered.

Dark circles covered the eyes of the smaller boy. He leaned in, took off the wire-framed glass, and kissed Harry's eyes.

It was as if he had always been with Harry. He smiled at him. He wanted to be with him. He felt his heart beat harder at the thought of rejection. The hope in him that Harry would feel as strongly for him as he felt for him was strong enough to keep him from falling into depression before Harry actually told him of his decision on whither to accept or decline the mating bond that was between them. He stood from the floor and picked up his mate from the floor and sat on the seat and set Harry beside him and cuddled him to his chest, letting him rest more comfortably against his own chest. He smiled at the fragile boy in his arms. He leaned down and kissed the top of his head. A knock came from the door, he knew it was Pansy and his thoughts were confirmed from the questioning voice came from behind the door.

"Draco, dear do you think we could come in now?" He looked down at Harry and thought it over for a few minutes before he answered. He was sure that his veela would be contented with his mate in his arms for now. So he looked back up at the door and answered.

"Sure. Come in."


	2. Welcome Back Boys and Girls

**Full Summary** – Harry Potter is the mate of Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts' first veela in years. Why is Harry in such bad shape? The Order of the Phoenix is not at its best and the war is just around the corner. How will Harry defeat the dark lord in these conditions?

**Pairings** – (Draco)x(Harry)(Blaise)x(Hermione)(Ron)x(Pansy), & (Sirius)x(Remus)

**Warnings** - Friendly!Slythreins, Evil!Dumbledore, and boy love.

**Rating**– Really I honestly don't know. For now M-rated. We all know how Veela fics can go. ;D Bow-chicka-bow-wow.

**Author's Note** – I can't believe that people really enjoyed the first chapter. I half expected nobody to read it and that I'd take it off of fanfiction in shame of my horrible writing. ;'D I feel so loved. Thank you to everyone that reviewed my story and I hope this chapter meets your expectations. Hakudoushi kawaii ne, sorry about the whole Basil vs. Blaise mix up. In the eighth grade I thought his name was Basil for some reason. I guess when I was checking the chapter those mistakes escaped me. Oh and nihongo o benkyoushimasuka?

* * *

**The Red String That Binds**

...Chapter Two...

_Welcome Back Boys and Girls_

* * *

The group in the hall all piled into the room. Blaise leaned up against the window, looking out at the passing scenery with a bored expression. Pansy and Hermione sat side by side on the couch in front of Draco and Harry and Ron sat on the floor beside Hermione's feet.

"How is he?" Hermione asked tilting her head towards her sleeping friend. Draco studied her up and down. She was no threat. He smiled at her and looked down at Harry once again.

"I'm not all that sure. He isn't waking up but I think that is a good thing. His body looks like it hasn't slept in months." Hermione had a serious look on her face.

"When Ron and I walked in he was curled up on that couch. We haven't heard from him all summer long." Draco looked down at the smaller boy and felt angry all over again. Harsh heated glares were sent to Ron first and then Hermione.

"Why didn't you?" Hermione shrugged and Ron leaned against her legs.

"We kept sending him letters but we never got any back and so we asked The Or-"She stopped and looked Draco in the eyes. He didn't know about The Order and she would like to keep it that way until she knew he was trust worthy. The Order was a secret that they couldn't afford his father hearing about or the whole point of The Order would be it in vain, because Voldemort would find out about it from Malfoy Senior. His eyes told her to continue, as did a deep growl that tore through the silence in the boxcar. Hermione cleared her voice and started again.

"We asked the people watching over Harry what was wrong and they told us not to worry about it and that he was fine. We couldn't go see him and after a while we stopped sending letters because we knew we weren't going to get any back." Hermione was looking at her feet and Ron put a hand on her knee in comfort. Not seeing or hearing from Harry had freaked out Hermione more than her calm tone suggested.

"We think that Harry's aunt and uncle have been abusing him again." As soon as Ron said it, Hermione shook her head. You don't tell a clearly angry Veela that his mate, who he just found, has probably been abused and also that it wasn't the first time said mate has been abused. Seemingly calm, Draco picked up Harry from beside him and sat him in his lap. His wings slid out from his back once again and green feathers wrapped around his mate's fragile form. The unreal, glowing blue was back to his eyes from earlier. If it weren't for the people in the room he would have been tearing Harry's clothes off and seeing for himself if his family had in fact hurt him.

Harry let out a yawning breath and mumbled into Draco's chest as he snuggled into the warmth surrounding him. A shiver of pleasure when through Draco and he had to shake the inappropriate thoughts from his mind. Looking up he saw Hermione and Pansy watching him with amused eyes and red cheeks. Blood rushed to his cheeks and he blushed as well. Blaise was covering his chuckles with trying to make it seem like he was coughing.

"What do you mean abuse? Again? As in they have before? Why did he go back then?" Draco was looking to Ron for his answers.

"Well, Malfoy, I told him to tell someone but he didn't and I was sworn to not tell anyone but 'Mione. He said that they couldn't hurt him anymore. I just can't believe that I believed him." Ron looked at his lap in shame.

"I told him he could live with my family but he said no and something about wards around his house and that he'd be putting my family in danger by staying with them." Hermione put a hand on his shoulder.

"He didn't want those bastards to get hurt. Well I think he is to kind for his own good." He looked up at Draco with the angriest eyes Draco had ever seen on the boy.

"Calm down Ron." He put his own hand over Hermione's.

"Sorry it just pisses me off that he has to go threw so much. He never gets anything in return, even though what he gives to others usually takes a great deal from himself." Draco looked at the boy in his lap.

He was amazing.

"You know if you stare at him like that long enough I'm sure a big pink heart will come out of your eyes and hit him in the face." Pansy smirked at him. He snorted.

"Ha. Ha. I'm laughing." Draco stared blankly at her. Pansy and Hermione burst into fits of laughter. Soon Draco joined them in laughing. Hermione stopped and Ron stared wide-eyed at the Slytherin. They had never heard a genuine laugh from Malfoy, ever. Pansy stopped her giggles by covering her mouth with a hand and clearing her voice a couple times. Draco dissolved back into Harry watching. The smaller darker boy was breathing evenly and was starting to get some color in his cheeks that had been absent when he first arrived.

"Draco you have a lovely laugh." Hermione smiled, Draco seemed so different from before. He was almost, well, gentle. He mumbled something under his breath.

"It is improper to mumble you know." Pansy said politely.

"I said: Thank you." Draco pushed down his blush and focused on his mate's heartbeat.

"He really is shy. Shocking? I know. With that big mouth of his when he is acting all snobbish you could never tell." Draco glared at her.

"Pansy." She laughed at his warning growl and shrugged her shoulders.

"I just so glad to have another girl to blab to and dear, I have a long of time to make up for the years I didn't have a female confidant." She smirked. Draco shook his head. Pansy was quite crazy. Blaise was smiling from his spot by the window.

"I knew one day we all would be friends." His brown eyes looked at all of the faces in the room. Draco smirked at him.

"Could be because you are a seer? Hmm…" Pansy shook her head and smiled at her Italian friend as well.

"Well, I wouldn't call us friends yet. I still don't trust the lot of you." Ron always had problems with change and even though he was being tolerant of the situation he still didn't fully trust any of the Slytherins. Draco just tuned him out. Nothing else mattered besides Harry and whither he was okay or not. Thankfully at the moment he seemed all right.

"We are almost there." Blaise said as he turned completely away from the window. He faced everyone with a wide grin.

"Hey Blaise where are Vince and Greg?" Pansy asked with a frown.

"Oh, when Draco broke free of our boxcar we cleaned up the mess he left behind and they said that they were going to meet back up with us later. You know them, they probably wanted alone time or something." Ron scrunched up his nose.

"Those two are a couple?" Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Don't be so surprised." Hermione seemed to stare off and after a while 'hm'ed and came back to her senses.

"I guess that actually makes some sense. If you think about it." Ron shivered and Blaise moved on to another topic. Crabb and Goyle being a couple was old news after all. They had been together practically since birth. They were inseparable. He was surprised they didn't think of it sooner.

"Well, anyway, here it is, our last year at Hogwarts." He pumped his arm into the air in quiet cheer. Hermione let out a sigh.

"It's actually kind of depressing to me." She was going to miss Hogwarts. Blaise walked over to her and patted her on the back.

"I somehow get the feeling that even after we leave Hogwarts you're going to be coming back sooner or later as a teacher and then you'll become Headmistress sometime later." Hermione's eyes went large and she gave him an odd look while he gave her a knowing one. Ron was getting red in the face. He could have been Irish with how red he was getting.

Harry made a little sigh and cuddled farther into Draco. Draco held his breath and held in his flustered feelings from getting out. He inhaled and exhaled slowly and relaxed. When he inhaled again he got Harry's sent. It was a mix of rain and sweet apples. He bent his head down, so his nose was in the crock of the boy-who-lived's neck, to get a better whiff of the heavenly smell.

"Mmm…okay. Awkward." Blaise had an eyebrow raised and the girls were blushing at how utterly cute the whole scene was. Ron's jaw dropped and his eye seemed to twitch every so often. The door to the room opened and students in their robes were passing by in a hurry. Blaise pointed at himself with his wand and his robes appeared.

"You guys may want to get changed as well." Hermione nodded and she and Pansy pointed at themselves and were changed into their school robes. Ron reluctantly followed everyone's example with a sigh. Draco didn't want to move from his seat and he definatly didn't want to disrupt Harry's sleep. Pansy got up from her seat and started to point her wand at the both of them, but Draco growled and shook his head.

"Draco you guys have to get into your robes." He shook his head again.

"Uniforms are required for the opening ceremony." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"I don't care. Besides, I don't think Harry and I aren't going to the opening ceremony anyway. That and I can't get my wings to go back into my back" Hermione nodded and up from the seat and pulled Ron up with her.

"Well, I'm head girl, so I have to go." Blaise made his way to the door.

"I'm head boy as well. He had duties to start." Ron didn't like that new bit of information. He stood back from Hermione.

"Well if you have meetings and whatever, I'll stay with Harry." Hermione nodded in understanding. Blaise and Hermione then made their way to meet with Professor McGonagall and get their orders. Blaise disappeared into the crowded train hall.

"You take care of Harry!" She pointed at Draco and gave him a meaningful look before disappearing as well. Pansy walked over to Draco and kissed his cheek and walked over to the door.

"Come on Ron. Lets go meet up with the other seventh years." Ron narrowed his eyes.

"And leave Harry alone with him?" He motioned to Draco, who was running a hand up and down Harry's arm.

"Oh yeah, because Draco is really going to cause him any kind of harm." Ron gave her an eye roll and a glare.

"Whatever." He then followed her out of the boxcar, but not before sending Draco a look that was worth more than a thousand words about the pain he would inflict on him if anything should happen to his best friend.

Now it was only the two of them again.

The green wings that were wrapped around the both of them spread out on either side of Draco and he watched as Harry turned into his chest at the loss of the soft warm feathers. The veela couldn't see how anyone would possibly ever want to hurt the boy in his lap. Making sure to be very careful of moving the boy too much he up him on the seat beside him and get up. He stretched his wings as much as the room would allow and took off his torn shirt. He vanished the trashed shirt with a wave of his hand. Ever since he came into his inheritance on his birthday he'd been able to use wandless magic. He had gotten so used to not using a wand he didn't even carry it with him all the time. His wand was in his luggage and no doubt already at Hogwarts by now.

He closed his eyes and when he opened them again he had on his school robes, but they were altered so that his wings could comfortably be out on his back and not rip the fabric. His attention turned back to the curled up body on the seat. He ran a hand over Harry's body and the boy's clothes turned into his school robes. He had only refused to get into the school robes before just because the others were in the room with them. He didn't want to let go of his mate when so many others were around.

Smiling as the dark haired wizard turned over onto his side on the seat he picked him up bridal style and once he was sure the hall was clear he started to walk down it. He watched as the last carriage flew away and shrugged it off. They didn't need one to get to Hogwarts. His wings beat a couple of times stirring the air before he was lifted up into the air, with one Harry Potter cradled in his arms. They were going to have to go to the Headmaster once they got to Hogwarts. He would know what they had to do next, in terms of where the both of them were going to be sleeping and their class and everything.

Well at lest he hoped so.

The air was cool and he could see the sun going down fast. It felt good to be able to use his wings and let them stretch out fully. It was the first time in what seemed like forever. His father had not been that happy when he found out that Draco inherited the veela genes that he was so sure were dormant for forever in the Malfoy bloodline. He had blamed Draco's being a magical creature on his mother and for the first time in his life he had been afraid for her. She had gone and lived in France for a couple of weeks and by the time she came back he had already started to go mad for his mate and his father had been more annoyed with Draco than mad at his wife. It was just another thing for him to hate his father for.

He shifted Harry so that his head was resting in the crook of his neck. He could smell that wonderful sent again and he picked up speed towards the castle. The sooner they got there, the sooner they talked to the Headmaster, and the soon he could lay Harry to rest in a bed. Soon enough the sun had fully set and he was at the front doors of the school. He descended and walked to the front doors, only for them to open and he walked into the school without a second thought. Students stopped and stared at him while he went to the guarding gargoyles.

"Let me see the Headmaster." At the veela's tone of 'I don't want any defiance from you; the gargoyles bowed their heads and revealed the staircase. The students all watched with wide eyes and the green wings disappeared as the wall closed up behind him. All of them were wondering the same thing; was that just Draco Malfoy holding Harry Potter in his arms and does he have wings?

Harry seemed to grab at the front of Draco's shirt as they entered the office. He seemed to be disturbed by something invisible as soon as they entered the room. Draco wrapped his wings around them like a shield and that seemed to smooth the boy. He then made the both of them comfortable on the couch in front of the desk with piles of papers and candy. He still had Harry resting in his lap. Harry rubbed his face in the pale veela's neck and sent shivers up his spine.

"Why do you tease me in your sleep?" He shook his head at the clueless boy as Dumbledore walked threw the study's door. The old man smiled with a twinkle in his eye at the boys on the couch.

"I see young Harry is still sleeping." Draco nodded his head.

"He was asleep when I found him." He frowned looking at the boy in his arms.

"Your sure Harry is the one?" The old man didn't seem at all worried about a death eater's son being so close to the golden boy.

"Positive." He stared into the headmaster's eyes and made sure the old man knew he wasn't pretending or lying.

"Well in that case, I'll tell you what I just told everyone else; welcome back." The twinkling in the man's eyes made Draco want to rip them out and feed them to a flock of hippogriffs. What could he say, he was just a bit violent when it came to people who seemed to bother his mate. He could tell that Harry didn't like the Headmaster as much as he thought he did because of the fact the dark haired boy, who was relaxed in his arms a few minutes ago, was now a bundle of tense muscles in his arms.


	3. Rare

**Full Summary** – Harry Potter is the mate of Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts' first veela in years. Why is Harry in such bad shape? The Order of the Phoenix is not at its best and the war is just around the corner. How will Harry defeat the dark lord in these conditions?

**Pairings** – (Draco)x(Harry)(Blaise)x(Hermione)(Ron)x(Pansy), & (Sirius)x(Remus)

**Warnings** - Friendly!Slythreins, Evil!Dumbledore, and boy love.

**Rating**– Really I honestly don't know. For now M-rated. We all know how Veela fics can go. ;D Bow-chicka-bow-wow.

**Author's Note** – When you only have yourself checking over your own work you tend to miss the fine details. D; Give me a break, or be my beta. I'm busy as hell right now, sorry guys. I hope I didn't wait too terribly long to post this chapter up and loose some readers. The flu going around my hometown sucks, big time, just so you know. I'm going to post this without rereading it for the third time, so if you see something that is confusing or wrong tell me and I'll fix it…later. Hopefully chapter four will be out in a week and a half or so.

* * *

**The Red String That Binds**

...Chapter Three...

_Rare_

* * *

Harry could feel that something was off. Thankfully, the pain he had been feeling for what seemed like eternity was mostly gone and he could tell that he wasn't on the train anymore, if the comfortable place he was currently in was anything to go by. Yawning he tried to push himself up from wherever he was resting but was met with resistance. He groaned a little but gave up quickly; he was too sore and tired to fight. 

The first weird thing to happen, besides not being on the train anymore and not knowing how he got off, was when he opened his eyes his vision was blurred. He slid a hand up to his face and yes he was wearing his glasses. So, why was his vision so still very impaired? He took off his glasses in question to see what could be wrong with them only to find that he could see just fine without them.

"What the…" His voice was low and a bit scratchy from not being used for a while. All the while the black haired boy was being oblivious, Draco and the headmaster watched in silent curiosity. Blue eyes had watched green open slowly and the veela's heart melted at the sight of the slightly stretching and cutely yawning mate in its arms. Harry tried a second time to get out of his position of what his mind was quickly clearing to notice was in fact somebody's lap. Draco gave him a little room to at least sit up completely. Harry looked slightly up to see that he was in fact sitting on a certain someone and not just any old someone.

Shock.

Utter shock was his response at seeing that he was sitting in Draco Malfoy's lap, quickly followed by feelings of confusion and embarrassment. While he tried to get up Draco kept him seated right where he was and in Draco's mind where he belonged. Draco removed his wings from being wrapped around them, drawing Harry's attention to the green feathers as the slid back into the young Malfoy heir's back. Harry turned his head a bit only to see that they were in the headmaster's office and he was sitting on Draco's lap in front of the headmaster himself. His whole face tinted pink.

"Good evening, Harry. I'm glad you have woken up. Now we can all talk together and not have to tell you later." The headmaster popped a lemon drop into his mouth and offered the candy to the two boys. Harry shook his head no slowly and in confusion, while Draco ignored the offer completely. 

"I'm sorry but what is going on here?" Draco's chest vibrated with a chuckle and disturbed Harry in the fact that the movement from the other made him break out into goose bumps and jump a little when the blond started to talk.

"Harry, what do you know about Veela?" The black haired boy thought for a moment, twirling his useless glasses between his index finger and thumb. He was still feeling a little dizzy and he felt the ghost of his pain from earlier pulsing through his body with every beat of his heart.

"Mmm…well they are magical creatures that use their magic to lure people too them…uh, there is a whole Quidditch team that is just veelas….mmm…" Dumbledore nodded his head as Harry spoke.

"That is all true for the most put; however, veelas don't just lure people to them, they lure their mates to them." Harry sat up straight, almost forgetting about the fact he was sitting on Draco's lap.

"Mate?" The headmaster popped another lemon drop in his mouth before going on with his explanation.

"Yes, every veela has a mate that is their soul mate. Usually it takes a veela a bit of time before they find their intended. The reason you are here and no doubt about it you are wondering why you are and on Draco's lap for that matter, well I'll let him tell you why." Draco was a bit caught off guard by the headmasters information toss over to himself.

"Err…well, you see Harry, I am a veela." So far he was getting a blank look from the other boy.

"I didn't know who my mate was before today and that is because all summer long I couldn't find him because my mate is you." Harry sat still for a couple minutes blinking and then frowning before just going back to blinking.

"….what?" His voice was small and a little bit defeated sounding.

"Harry you're my mate." By this time Draco had removed his arms from around the other boy's waist to give him a little room to move around. Harry shot up from Draco's lap, but not without intense pains that took great pleasure in raping any comfort from Harry's body that had been there before he had gotten up. He took a step back from the couch that Draco was still seated on and ended up dragging it towards him as he did so. Draco was as startled as Harry was at this strange turn of events. From the corner of Harry's eye he could see something red reflect off the light of the candles in the office and it pulled his attentions away from the movement of the couch and what Draco had just repeated.

So the boy-who-lived was a little ADD, who knew?

"Harry?" The black haired boy ignored the calling of his name and followed the line the red string made on the ground and found it lead to his left hand pinky. Looking at his finger in amazement he frowned. Where did this string lead too, other than his own hand of course? So he took the end that he was connected too and started to track what it was connected too by reeling in the extra string from the ground. All the while Draco and Dumbledore were giving him odd looks, because they couldn't see the string that was tied to Harry's pinky or the pile of said string on the ground that trailed around the office, confusing Harry on where it ended.

It had only been a few minutes until Harry knew where the thread lead to. It lead him straight to Draco's pinky, where the end was tied around his pinky much like it was tied around his own. For some reason he was filled with joy at the thought, but he then shortly after the initial joy started to panic and tried, desperately, to untie the string from the other's pinky. This made Draco raise an eyebrow as he watched Harry fuss over his pink finger, over what he saw as nothing. Harry on the other hand was getting nowhere with untying the string and was starting to feel the pain from earlier come back. Seeing that his mate was starting to get distressed he pulled the boy-who-was-freaking-out into his lap again with perfect ease, seeing as the boy was more than likely only 100ib or less.

"Harry?" He tried calling his mate again, seeing if he could get his attention. Harry once again still ignored him and watched as the red string wrapped itself around their pinkies a couple more times and wrapped around their hands and wrists and arms. Wrapping around their limbs to get rid of the extra string between them, pulling what string that was left between them taunt. After a minute Harry watched as it just faded into their skin and the string left between them just disappeared.

"What is going on…" He whispered with confused and bewildered eyes flickering from his arm to Draco's. The headmaster, after many minutes of just watching silently, finally decided to speak up.

"What just happened, you ask? Hogwarts has never had a creature of your kind before, Harry. What just happened was in compliance to Mr. Malfoy here telling you that you are his mate, your own magical creature side's need for your own mate to accept you was full-filled, because Draco is your mate just as much as you are his." Draco listened in intense interest to the headmaster. So, Harry wasn't all that human himself was he?

"Me? A magical creature? How? My father was a pure-blood and my mother a muggle." The headmaster nodded his head.

"True your father was a pure-blood and your mother a muggle; however, your mother held the recessive genes of the magical creature called 'Yuelao', which the Chinese named their old lunar matchmaker god after because Yuelao have mates that they find by following the 'red string' that ties their fate to their mates. I had never actually seen a Yuelao before today. Your race is extraordinarily rare Harry." The black haired boy looked down at his feet.

"Of course…everything about me is rare." He whispered to his feet, but Draco could hear him loud and clear and could tell the news upset his mate, though he couldn't see why. He was proud that his mate was so special, why wasn't Harry proud? After just staring at his mate the blond pulled the smaller boy into his lap. Green eyes were wide open and staring at the pale teen. Draco was just glad that he hadn't ripped himself right back out of his arms. Harry sat rigidly in the Veela's lap, but couldn't bring himself to move. He cleared his throat.

"Why didn't I feel…attracted to him before now?" Dumbledore just smiled as he leaned back in his chair.

"Just like Veela, Yuelao get their powers when they come of age. So, Harry has anything else strange happened since your last birthday?" The black haired boy bit his bottom lip. He had been noticing the pains that came daily since the night of his birthday, the raw magic that seemed to leak out of himself, and not to mention the weird tingles that kept coming back up on certain parts of his body. He knew somehow that he didn't want to tell Dumbledore this. He couldn't trust the old man anymore, something in the back of his mind was telling him not to.

"No…" Draco could tell it was a lie, but Dumbledore seemed to be convinced well enough. Before the headmaster could continue asking the small and still confused boy any more questions, Draco jumped into the conversation again

"Harry and I need our own room." Dumbledore lifted an eyebrow.

"I believe that is possible." Draco nodded his head and thought for a moment.

"I am going to put up protective spells." The headmaster nodded his head slowly to the Veela.

"I suppose that will be alright." In truth, Dumbledore had a room ready for the two already and predicted that the young Malfoy would order such things for himself and his mate. Harry looked back and forth between the two in shock. He didn't understand how all of this was happening so fast. It was like everything was in double speed and he was on freeze frame.

"Well, I'll have Glop show you to your rooms. I am sorry that I am to busy to help you find it myself." The old wizard snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared before Draco and Harry. When Draco stood up he kept Harry in his arms bridal style. Harry had no choice but to grab around the blond's neck and hang onto his shoulders. He only let out a small 'eep' before going back into complete silence. 

Honestly, he wanted to get Draco alone so he could talk to him. He didn't understand fully, even after Dumbledore's small explanation and Draco's own explanation of what was going on. He thought he could get more answers from him if they were on their own. As soon as they got to "their rooms" he was going to put some distance between them. He was only letting the blond be so close to him at the moment because he was too tired to fight about it.

"Comes this ways masters." The friendly purple-eyed house elf led the Veela carrying the young boy-who-lived out of the headmaster's office. In no time the house elf was leading them up one flight of steps after the other and through a dark cherry wooden door. A small hallway was behind this door and a portrait was at the end.

"Yous will have to sets the pass'ord." The house elf then bounded off to another part of the castle to clean. Draco nodded his head as the house elf left and turned towards the portrait. It was a painting of a beautiful lady in a green ballroom gown that touched the black and white checkered marble floor in the painting. Many silver necklaces and bracelets were covering her body and a silver dragonfly held back her black wavy bangs. Green eyes stared out at him, waiting for him to set the password. 

"Well, my dear, are you going to tell me what you want the password to be or not." She had a thick Irish accent and her eyes seemed to lighten as she talked. Draco smiled at the woman.

"Yes ma'am. Please wait for a moment." He looked down at Harry who was still hugging around his neck, even though he could hold him up no problem without the other hanging on to him. It was however more enjoyable for himself that Harry was holding onto him. It almost forced a purr out of him, but he spared himself the odd look and held it back.

"Do you have any requests for the password?" Harry looked up at Draco and to the portrait of the fancy woman.

"Mmm…I don't know." Harry looked beyond tired and Draco could tell he was going to have to get him inside the room soon, so he could sleep and hopefully feel better. He could tell he wasn't feeling well through their small, but slowly growing bond.

"Lets just say the password is 'Bonds' for now for lack of a better imagination." The painted woman's eyes glowed and then the door swung open to reveal a room to the blond carrying the lightweight boy. He walked in and the door shut behind him on it's own, slowly. The Slytherin Prince looked around in awe. It was as if the place was matched to his standards perfectly and that wasn't something that was easily done in any way.

The walls were pale blue and the trimming was pure white. The flooring was wood with a blue rug of Celtic knots in the center. A white marble fireplace was in the center back wall and had a hearty fire burning already in it. Two white chairs were off to its side and a big blue couch was centered in front of the fireplace between the chairs. To the left and right of the fireplace were two doors. 

Draco walked up to the one on the left side of the fireplace and opened it with his foot. It was a bedroom with as good taste in decorum as the living room. It had a huge bed to the left and a door to the right. The floor was carpet the color of cream and the walls were a dark blue with a silvery white trim. A window seat covered almost half of the back wall, looking out at the dark forest and the lake. It would have been pitch black in the room if it weren't for the dimmed lights that were on in the room; they had been on when they entered.

"Um…you can put me down now." Draco walked over to the black silk covered bed with red and silver throw pillows and laid Harry down carefully, so as to not jerk him around as he did so. He saw to the side of the bed a dresser. He walked to the front of the wooden dresser and opened one of the top drawers. 

Just as he thought.

All of Harry's things were all neatly folded in the right places. He blushed at seeing he had opened the other boy's under clothing drawer. He shut it quietly as Harry watched him closely, not breaking the silence. Draco looked under the bed and saw that Harry's suitcase was under the bed. He stood up and looked around again. He saw the door and decided to take a look.

The bathroom was huge. It was almost a little bigger then the bedroom. The bathtub was the size of the prefect's tub and to the side of that was a shower. Across from the shower was a toilet. The counter in the bathroom was from the door all the way to the toilet. Above the counter it was all mirrors. In the center of the counter was the sink and the counter had drawers that covered the front of it. He noticed the other door that was directly across from the door that led to Harry's room. He assumed it was his own room before walking out of the bathroom and back to Harry who had curled up in the middle of the bed staring off into space. Careful not to disturb Harry, he laid himself behind him and got close enough that he could press his nose to the back of the dark haired boy's neck. Harry let go of a shiver as Draco inhaled the sent that was Harry James Potter. Harry's body was stiff as a board and he curled up tighter. He didn't feel like talking anymore, he felt like sleeping. Draco closed his eyes and tried to send Harry his own calm feelings but when he took a deep breath in he froze.

He smelt dry blood.

Growling he pulled Harry out of his fetal position and hovered above him, eyes searching for where the smell of dry blood was coming from. He sniffed at Harry's chest and arms and then his neck, until he circled his chest again. He looked like a hound on the trail for the hiding fox. Besides crying out at first when he was pulled out of his comfortable position, Harry still stayed oddly quiet. Draco could smell that he was getting close as he worked his way down to his mate's hips. First the left hip, close but not it. Then the right, found it. Looking closely he could see a few red drops coming through Harry's school shirt. 

He almost lost it at the thought of his mate being injured. He ran a clawed finger down the Gryffindor's shirt buttons and they popped open, some getting sliced off in the process. The hip was bruised and had scratches surrounding a deep gash. The boy's now exposed chest caught the owner of said chest attention and he struggled against Draco's firm hold on him. 

"Let go of me! Don't look!" Tears were gathering in his eyes. Draco ignored his mate's pleas as he looked up Harry's sides that were bruised. He carefully lifted the smaller boy up, as if he was made of glass, and turned him around and stripped the shirt from him completely so he could see his back. Black, purple, blue, and yellow bruises greeted his eyes. A couple more gashes that were trying to close and heal themselves also decorated his back. Some were new and some were old. Shock was all the blond's eyes were capable of at that moment.

"Please…stop," Harry's broken sobs finally reached his ears, "stop looking at me…"

Fear was threatening to take control of his body when he could feel Harry's panic and depression grabbing his heart in a vice grip. He turned the breaking down boy back to face him, but the crying face stayed angled down. His eyes glittering with unshed tears and eyebrows knotted in worry he lifted Harry's chin with a finger.

"Tell me who did this?" Somewhere in the back of his mind he heard a memory shouting at him, telling him just who had done this. Ron's voice came to mind, screaming over and over again, 'we think his aunt and uncle have been abusing him again.' He kept back the anger as emerald eyes leaked sorrow and hiccupping gasps for air started to slow as the green eyes stared into the inhumanly silver-azure eyes of the Veela.

"It doesn't matter. They aren't hurting me now." Draco frowned at the answer. Harry was bruised and **bleeding**, but wouldn't tell him who had done it? His eyes flashed red with bloodlust before glowing blue and silver.

"Tell me who did it, Harry." He was slowly hovering higher above the dark haired crying boy; green powerful wings were posed above him as well. Strangely Harry was both calmed by this scene and oddly excited. Giving up on getting the names of Harry's abusers he focused on something even more important, could he heal him on his own? Closing his eyes they returned too normal as he lowered himself down on top of Harry's chest. His bigger frame wrapped around the smaller one beneath him, his wings hovering above them. Harry tried to breath evenly as he watched the blank face of one Draco Malfoy as his head started to move downward. Red blotched up his cheeks as he tried to squirm out of the strong hold on his sides. Draco's head dipped right, over the first injury he had discovered.

Draco's mouth opened and his tongue slid out between parted lips, saliva dripped from his tongue to the wound on Harry's hip. Sizzling sounds came from the wounded hip but in the place were the salvia touched the bruise, it was gone. Veela salvia was a healing remedy for most surface wounds and Harry was getting a silent lesson in how it worked. Draco dropped his mouth to the hip and worked his tongue over the wound, healing it completely. Harry tried to wiggle out from under the Veela, his face reaching a new level of red. Seeing as the other boy was stronger than him he just buried his head in the sheets of the bed and tried to not think of the tingles working through his whole body. As hard as it was for Harry it was a little harder for Draco to stop licking at the other's hip after he was done healing him. He managed to stop himself after nipping at the skin a few times. 

By the time Draco lifted himself completely away from Harry he was panting and trying hard to not go back over to the Yuelao and start licking and sucking at more skin for a completely different reason than to heal the boy. Harry then promptly curled up again in a ball and buried his head in his arms. Draco bit his bottom lip as he saw little black spots. He had never tried to use that skill before, it seemed he had limits as to how long he could do it. He really wanted to heal Harry's back. Just knowing that his mate still had marks from abuse on his body made him want to push through his magical fatigue and lick the wounds away.

"Harry." The boy didn't move or speak.

"Harry, please." Still the other boy didn't move. He just wanted to be alone for a bit and sleep. He really wanted some rest. It had been so long since he could just sleep, if only for a bit more than two hours.

"I'll leave you to sleep, but just know I'm right through the bathroom doors and behind the other doors in the bathroom. Please, come to me if anything is wrong…or you just need me." Even though it hurt him to do so, he got up from the bed and the warmth of his mate to walk through the bathroom door with one glance back at the curled up teen and on towards his own new room. When he left the lights turned off completely, something Harry was grateful for. He was so confused and he was amazed at how the pain that had been killing him in his side was gone. His back still hurt, but the main thing that had been giving him pain was his hip. Not even a scar was left behind to remind him of anything. He let the tears flow unashamed. He was going to have to talk to Draco about the whole deal soon, but for now he relaxed in fetal position in the middle of his new bed.

"Why do I attract rare situations?" With his question hanging in the air he fell into a dreamless sleep. He wasn't quite sure he wanted to wake up or not. Trouble always found Harry Potter, but what he didn't know was this wasn't a curse that was thrust upon him but a gift.


End file.
